And I thought Ferb was silent
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: This is my first Fanfic so take it easy on me. A new girl from Thailand comes to Danville who makes Ferb look like Phineas. Cover base by codelauren on Deviantart.
1. Danville compared to Thai

**Ok I have no idea how these are supposed to work I'm new here I was just observant enough to notice all other stories have these so I thought… why not? Like I said I'm new here so I'm sorry if someone already used this idea… look at me rambling on and I probably sound stupid so let's just start the story. **

"Come on Jaidee wake up we're gonna be late!" My new step-sister Caitlyn yelled shaking me awake.

I moaned and turned to my side covering my head with the pillow. I'm normally up pretty early but that was in Thailand the extreme time change is really doing a number on me. "Come on you don't wanna be late for your first day do you?" I nodded. "Haha very funny."

_I sure hope it won't be like this every morning. _I thought as all of the sudden… I was wet… that's right she dumped my water bottle on me. I rang my hair out and glared at her.

"Good you're up now we need to get ready." I told me tossing me my signature look which consists of a black shirt under a long dark green jacket that stops where my legs start and sleeves rolled up to my elbows, skinny jeans, and white shoes.

I gave up and got out of bed as she left so I can change. I got dressed and brushed my long brown hair. When I was satisfied I went down stairs to eat breakfast. "Morning Jaidee." My Step-mom greeted I just waved back. "I have a surprise for you." She told me handing me a bowl of Thai rice porridge. My eyes widen and my jaw slightly dropped at the sight. I really needed that my stomach has been doing summersaults with all the new food. I smiled and gave a small nod as my way to say. 'Thank you.'

I grabbed the bowl and took a seat next to Caitlyn who, unlike me, was eating a traditional American breakfast… also known as a bowl of corn flakes. "Is this all you have to do before school." She asked taking a bite.

I nodded and took the last bite. I've always been a fast eater. "I hope you like it your dad made it just for you two." She told me as she grabbed our bowls.

I smiled and grabbed my stuff I turned to Caitlyn. "Yeah I'm ready." she said taking the last bite and grabbed her bag. "Bye Mom!" she bided I just waved as we went out the door and the bus stopped in front of our house.

"Grab a number and go to that row." The driver instructed pointing to a bowl full of folded up pieces of paper. _Really we can't pick our seats on the bus? _I thought as we grabbed two.

"Row 13." She read. "You?" I showed her the paper. "Row 11 that's right in front of mine." She told me. As we went down to take her seats her's was empty but in mine sat a guy with red hair and strangely… a triangle head.

"Hi there." The triangle kid greeted extending his hand. "My names Phineas… Phineas Flynn." I simply shock it.

"Her names Jaidee… Jaidee Montri." Caitlyn told him listening to her iPod.

"Don't talk much?" He asked I nodded. "Yeah I know the type." I let out a small smile he seems nice.

**Sorry I stopped there but I just couldn't wait to get my first story up. Please review and remember this is my first Fanfiction so please no flames but constructive criticism is accepted if it's meant to help make my stories better. **


	2. getting to know eachother

**Wow already five reviews and I just posted it yesterday (in comparison to when I started this chapter not posted it) and all the reviews saying that it's a great story and they can't wait for the next chapter so here it is!**

Me and… what's his name again… starts with a Ph... Ph… Phil? No that's silly…. Phineas! That it! Stupid American names so hard to remember. Anyways me and Phineas **(1) **were riding on the bus it's a VERY long ride to the school so I really got to know him. For instance he has a British step-brother, who I can't wait till summer because they build these outrageous things like a roller coaster, a beach, traveled though time… twice, and all this other amazing things. Oh and get this they traveled all around the world in ONE day. An older sister who's always tries to get them in trouble and a pet platypus (whatever that is) that always disappears and his mom's completely and utterly clueless.

"So that's enough about me tell me about yourself." He asked as if he was expecting a verbal answer but instead I took out a note pad I have for if there's a question Caitlyn can't answer for me and wrote it for a while handing it to him when I was done.

_Well first of all I was born and raised in Thailand. It was my home and I wanted to live there my whole life. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. Two years ago there was an awful fire at my house. I'd never been so scared in all my life. Me and my dad managed to make it out alive… burned but alive… but my mother and twin sister Kamala didn't have the same 'luck' _

He looked at me with sympathetic eyes and continued reading.

_It was more than ANY eight year old should be put though. Kamala was my best friend and meant the world to me. I even tried to run back in to save her but my dad wouldn't let me he didn't wanna lose us all but that was then. _

_And this is now it's a new start in a new country and I'm gonna make the best of it._

"Wow… just… wow." He commented after reading it. "I don't know what to say."

I let out a smile perfectly understanding his eyes said what his mouth didn't. All of the sudden the bus came to a stop. "Out!" she shouted.

Everyone exited. Right when me and what's-his-name his name exited he stopped. I few seconds later a boy with green hair and a huge nose got off.

He looked at me... I looked at him… He waved… I waved…. I don't think this is gonna go anywhere. I smiled… his facial expression didn't change.

What's his name… you know what for now one I'm gonna call him triangle boy… anyways Triangle boy looked at him then me. "I don't think this is gonna go anywhere." Good then we're on the same page. "Ferb this is… I'm sorry what's your name again?" He asked apparently expecting an answer.

"Jaidee." Caitlin answered for me walking next to triangle boy. "It took me awhile too."

"Does your step-sister ever talk?" He asked I shook my head.

"Who Jaidee?" She stupidly asked. 'No your other step-sister who came from the blue beyond' I thought rolling my eyes **(2) **"She's more a girl of action."

I looked at Ferb like 'does this happen a lot' he nodded. "Hey that's the same with Ferb!" 'Wow and I thought Triangle boy had a hard to remember name'

I got bored so I waved good bye and walked off he obviously waved back but Caitlyn and triangle boy were too busy talking to notice as I walked in to the school.

I looked around in amazement, it was so big so different from the schools in Thailand. **(3) **Like I said I was looking around in amazement not really paying attention to where I was going until point B was the ground.

"Ow that hurt you know!" A voice complained.

**CONTEST! Why? I don't know just felt like doing a contest. The first person to PM me the correct answer to who Jaidee just ran into (literally) and what Ferb's short for gets to be in the next chapter! So review and PM me to enter! 1: ****I know its Phineas and I but remember English isn't her first language so don't make fun of her grammar. 2: ****Disclaimer: that line was from a story on called 'He thinks BIG, I think HOW, She thinks NOT' by Oynub 3: ****A LOT of research goes into this story so the mentioned facts are real.**


	3. I really should have watched out

**This ones for MissyMeghan3 you're a great friend and I'm glad you like the story and you should also read her stories they're really good. Keep up the good work my friend! On a different note as you remember from the last chapter I had a contest. Later I realized that it was pretty much impossible considering he was only in 10 episodes 4 of them being cameos 2 of those speaking cameos but MissyMeghan3 got it after I gave her a couple hints I'll tell you them after the story with starts checks watch wait for it... now!**

I held my head and looked up at the boy before me. "Wait... You're Jaidee right? Phineas and Ferb's new friend?" He asked.

I slow backed away giving him a face that says. 'How do you know that?'

"No don't leave." He told me. "My names Irving by the way." He introduced extending his hand. "I'm Phineas and Ferb's biggest fan."

'_ok this guy is SERIOUSLY creeping me out.' _I thought ignoring the hand shack.

"You wanna see my scrapbook?" I asked pulling out a yellow book with the words 'P and F's Big Ideas on it' I knew that a no wasn't gonna be an option. Before I could respond there was this beeping noise. I covered my ear and looked around to find where it was coming from. "That's the bell." I looked at him confused. "It means it's time to go to class."

'T_hank g__oodness.' _I thought and got out of there as fast as I could once out of sight I pulled out a paper with the word. 'Ms. Courtney' on it. I was quickly able to find the room and took a seat.

"Excuse me but that's my seat." I high pitched female voice told me.

I look up to see a girl with black hair and a pink dress. "Wait I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new?" She asked.

I nodded.

"My names Isabella and you are?" She asked.

"Her names Jaidee." Caitlin told her. "By the way thanks for ditching me." I turned my head and smiled as to say 'Your Welcome' "Haha very funny."

"Don't talk much huh?" Isabella asked I nodded. "Yeah I'm used to it."

"You know Ferb?" Caitlin asked that's the guy with the green hair right?

Isabella nodded. I looked down noticing I was still in her seat and picked up my stuff and stood up letting her sit. She took her seat and looked at my neck. "I like your necklace."

I looked down at it. What she didn't know was it was from my mom she gave it to me before she died it had รักเสมอ written on it which is Thai for 'With love'. I did my 'Thank you' gesture just as that annoying bell went off again.

Caitlin handed me a note that read. 'Take my advice and stay away from pinky over there.' This surprised me she seems like such a nice girl. I don't know why Caitlin would want my to stay away with her but she has known her for longer.

The teacher came in and looked at me. "You must be the new student." I nodded. "Jaidee right?" She whispered to me. I nodded. "Class this is Jaidee Montri she will be joining our class." She introduced. I waved. "How about you take a seat there next to Isabella?" She asked pointing next to the girl I met earlier.

Caitlin sprung up in shock. I swear if she was drinking something the person in front of her would be shocked. She did the 'Don't do it' gesture. I looked around all the other seats were taken. I had no choice. I hesitantly walked over and took a seat next to her. "Have you met Phineas and Ferb yet?" I nodded. Her expression fell a little. "Do you like ether of them?" I nodded. Her expression completely fell and her cheerful voice when completely serious and mean. "Phineas?" That's triangle boy right? I think so. I shock my head. Her expression lifted back up. "So you like Ferb?" I nodded. she smiled and said. "Well I hope you two are happy together." Ok now I'm starting to see Caitlin's problem with her.

After school was over me and Caitlin were walking down the hall. "So how bad was it?" I thought about it for a second processing what had happened and made the so-so hand movement. "Do you see why I hate her?" I hesitated but nodded it was clear that they both like Phineas... wait was that triangle boy or the one with green hair?

**I hope you liked it. Also check out my new profile you can also check out my list of ideas I have and PM me if you like the story idea and want me to make it. (only one story per member). Please Review!**


	4. Silence is it's own languge

**Hey guys. I'm actually getting tired of this story but everyone else likes it and MissyMeghan3 promised me she'd update 'Lydia's Return' (You should read it two thumbs up but first you have to read 'Phineas Land') if I update this so here you go and I have nothing else to say so just start the story. **

After school was over I somehow managed to lose Caitlin... wait... why do I care? She can get home without me. I left the school and bourded the bus. Apperently EVERYTIME you ride you get a new seat. I grabbed a paper and unfolded it it red 'Row 8'.

I walked down and took my seat. No one was there yet so I took out a book I'm reading called 'I'd Tell you I Love you But Then I'd Have to Kill You' **(Real book totally recomend it) **Progressivly more kids got on the bus and got there seats but saw far no one was with me. Then I remembered that Caitlin had a seat on her own on the way her and I was starting to think I would too until... Ferb YES! I remembered his name! Anyway until Ferb took a seat next to me.

I could feel my heart race and I'm pretty sure I was blushing. He waved and I waved back letting out a small smile. That's something I noticed about him right away. That unlike me not only does he not talk much but he doesn't show faical expressions ether just has a blank face all the time. How can I tell what he means to say? I guess silence is it's own languge that people who don't talk much speak.

Caitlin was the last to get on the bus she got her number and strangely was right in front of me and Ferb. Once she got there her eyes widened. I didn't understand why until a looked at the seat and there sat...

Isabella

I tried my best not to laugh cause you GOTTA admit it WAS pretty funny. I tapped Ferb and motioned for him to look. He tried not to laugh too. Aparently he does know about there little fued. Which makes me wonder if Phineas was the only one that knew both of them and didn't know that they hate eachother... or maybe he DOES know... I don't think he does.

I also don't think Caitlin even noticed us... how? Not sure but there is no way she did. We watched them fight for a while. I comtimplated weither or not to break them up but it's just so much fun to watch. So we just watched... till unexpectedly the bus hit a big bump forcing us back into our seats. We were to lazy to get up so we stayed seated. (Which is probably a better idea)

He looked at my book and I handed it to him. He read the back and first page apperently liking it cause he looked a me in a way that asked. '_Can I borrow it?' _This was the third time I have read it so I nodded.

I listened to Caitlin and Isabella fight for while Ferb read my book (which he was very intreged by) for awhile. I looked at Ferb he was a really fast reader he was already REALLY far into that book.

The ride didn't seem as long this time as it did with triangle boy in no time we were at my house. I turned to Ferb and he waved goodbye I waved back grabbed my stuff and got off the bus. "I can't beleive of all the people I had to share a seat with Isabella." Caitlin complained as we walked in to the house. "Where were you anyways?"

I cracked up and she looked at me weird. "What's so funny?" She asked still not getting that me and Ferb were RIGHT be hind her the whole time. We put our stuff away and Caitlin changed the subject. "So what do you think of Phineas and Ferb?" She asked I let out I smile and she nodded in agreement. "Yeah sometimes I wish we lived closer to them then I'd remember that we'd have to also live closer to Isabella." She went on grabbing an apple and taking a bite of it.

It's really been a long day full of plenty of drama but I can't wait for the next.

**And the stories over... JK JK I'm not THAT tired of it plus if I stop this MissyMeghan3 may do the same thing so remember reveiw and read 'Lydia's Return' (after 'Phineas land or it will make no since) so until next time I want Meghan to update. Bye!**


	5. Watch out for flying objects!

**Yeah I wanted 'Lydia's Return' (READ IT!) updated again so here's the next chapter. (at least I'm honest)**

The next morning it was Saterday so I got to sleep in.I woke up at about 10:30 and went to grab my mother's necklace then realized something was amiss. It wasn't there! I was immedatly awake. I jumped out of bed and started franticly looking for it. Which involved throwing stuff out of my way.

Apperently for a girl that doesn't talk I know how to make a lot of noise 'cause Caitlyn came in... and nearly got hit by my shoe. "Wow Jaidee no need to make a mess." She ducked as another shoe went flying at her. (This time I was aiming)

I rolled my eyes and continued looking. The room was already a mess before I started looking anyway.

She just watched me look before she asked. "What are you looking for anyway?" She asked. I turned around and traced around the front of my neck. "Oh your necklace?" I nodded. She started to help me look.

After a while our mom came in too... and cause Caitlyn has 'better' aim got hit with my make-up bag... but just in the arm. "What are you girls doing?" She asked at the sight of the trashed room... which actually didn't look that different.

I just kept looking but Caitlyn turned around and answered her question. "We're looking for Jaidee's necklace. Have you seen it?" She asked she shock her head. Caitlyn sighed and turn to me. "I can't find it." Then her face lit up and that being pretty much how I 'talk' I knew she had an idea so I looked at her in cureousity. "I got an idea!" I rolled my eys didn't I tell ya? "How abou we get Phineas and Ferb to help us?" I thought about it for a sec. I had to admit it was a cleaver idea but I could see one flaw. "Yeah I know it's a long way to their house." She turned to mom. "Mom can you drive us to Phineas and Ferb's House?"

"Sure we'll leave once you're done getting ready." She told us. I nodded and gave a thumbs up.

After I was all ready we got in the car. It was then that I started to wonder if she even know's where they live. That was proven to be the case though when after about a half hour drive we pulled up to a medium sized yellow house. "Here we are?" Caitlyn announced undoing her seatbelt and exiting the car.

I reluctantly did the same and followed her as we went up to the door and she rang the doorbell. After a couple seconds a woman with orange hair answered. "Oh hello. Who are you guys?" She greeted.

"Well my names Caitlyn and this is Jaidee." She greeted pointing to me I simply waved. "We're friends of Phineas and Ferb. Are they home?"

"No. Actually they're over at Isabella's house." Caitlyn gulped upon hearing this. I tried my best not to laugh. I mean seriously! What are the odds!

She thanked the woman and we walked back to the sidewalk towards the car. I sure hope Isabella's house isn't to much farther... well unless it closer to our house then it doesn't matter. She stopped at the car and looked though the window. "Mom they're at Isabella's house." She told her. "That's right across the street so we'll be right back." I let out a sigh of relief. Here I was worried it would be far.

We walked across the street and up to her door. Caitlyn reluctantly rang the doorbell and in not the much time a hispanic woman answered the door and started saying something so fast I couldn't understand a single word. "Phineas and Ferb are here right?" Caitlyn interrupted.

This time she was a little easier to understand (not by much though) so I'm pretty sure she said something about them being in the backyard so we went there via gate. The three of them were relaxing near an in-ground pool. Now I'm jealous I was I had a pool in MY backyard.

I shock off those thoughts as Caitlyn called. "Phineas! Ferb! We need you're help!"

**Yeah I know it's short. Blame MissyMeghan3. She gave me a short chapter so I gave you a short chapter. JK that's not the reason I just thought that was a good suspenseful spot to stop. See you next time I want 'Lydia's Return' updated! Review and read 'Lydia's Return'! (But first 'Phineas Land') **


	6. Don't Call Jaidee Shy

**Ok let's be honest I actually did NOT update this because I wanted 'Lydia's Return' updated. Of course I do WANT it updated if it ws up to me I'd want it updated everyday but I'm updating because we're on a road trip back without wifi and I'm bored so. Enjoy the story!**

I stayed back as Caitlin went over and talked to the boys being careful to exclude Isabella who frankly didn't care or even really notice. She turned to me and I got an idea.

I motioned for her to come over. She pointed to herself confused. I nodded and motioned again. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over.

I thought of an excuse fast and glanced at Ferb. "Oh you want boy advise so you can get Ferb?" She guessed. Hmm... not exactily what I was trying to get but that works. I nodded. "Well you came to the right girl." She gleamed confidently. I mentally rolled my eyes but kept my compoture.

"Now listen carefully cause I'm only gonna say this once." She warned. With the first idea I wasn't going to listen but this may ACTUALLY come in handy so I payed attention. "Now cause Ferb's the step-brother of my crush I know a lot about him too and frankly Ferb's easier then Phineas because he's more obsevent but what makes it harder is that Ferb's a ladies man so it's hard to tell if he likes you back." I glanced over at Caitlin and the boys who were already starting to leave, probably back to the boys house, but Isabella didn't seem to notice.

"Did you get all that?" She asked after they had left. I nodded, waved goodbye and ran off the Caitlin and the boys. "Umm... ok bye Jaidee." I heard her say confused on why I came all the way here for that instead of just asking her at school.

I ran across the street hoping I was right and they were over at the boys house. I got once I got there I looked over the gate and I was right they were over there. Thank goodness. I saw Ferb tap Phineas then point to me.

Phineas followed his finger and finally saw me. "Oh, there you are Jaidee." I let out an embaressed smile and I'm pretty sure I blushed a little. "Well come on in don't be shy." If my face wasn't red before it was sure was now but this time in anger. I am NOT shy! I am SO tired everyone assuming that, just because I'm quite, I'm shy. I came in the gate and waved hi to Ferb who waved back. "So you lost your mother's neaklace correct?" He clarified. I nodded. "Is there anything about it that might make it easier to find?"

"Well, it's made of a metal only found in Thailand." Caitlin told them. I looked at her confused. It was true but how did SHE know that.

"That's perfect! Do you have anything else made of the same kind of metal?" I thought about it for a second then remembered, took of my ring, and handed it to him. "Great!" He exclaimed holding on to the ring. "Ferb, Caitlin, Jaidee I know what we're gonna do today!"

With that we got to work. It wasn REALLY hard though even with them pretty much doing all the work. After about 15 minutes... WE WERE DONE! Can you believe how fast that was! 'Cause I can't.

"Ok now let's find that neaklace!" He exclaimed putting the ring in the devise which looked kind of like a GPS with a slot in it.

"Scanning." The screen read.

**Cliff hanger! HOLLY SHORT CHAPTER! WHO STOPPED IT THERE! Oh... wait... that was me. XD Sorry this chapter is so short but that was the PERFECT Cliff hanger spot! Just wait till you see WHY Jaidee doesn't talk. It will blow your tiny minds... well... not your tiny minds that's not fair. XD REFERENCE! Please Reveiw and read 'Poison Apples, Poison Worms' cause I'm the authors offical sponser! Says who? Me! Didn't you just hear me? Now back on subject.**

Hit

This

Button

Right

Here!

\/

\/

\/

\/


End file.
